Internet Fun
by As-Black-As-A-Rose
Summary: what happends when the internet is the place where everyone talk? I suck at summeries
1. So it begings

A/n Hi all Umm there will be more chapters…. Hopefully…. oh yeah btw I am not the only one who is writing this fic my best mate is helping me to.

Loveable-Dog has entered the conversation 

Loveable-Dog: Greetings all I have arrived

SexyAya: Ah Gure wat a coincidence that well shall meet on the net.

Hatori: Oh God……

Loveable-Dog: Wat seems to be the problem Ha?

Hatori: I am in a conversation with 2 idiots.

SexyAya: Why are you so mean Tori? Don't you love us?

Hatori: no

SexyAya: Harry is so cooold .

Loveable-Dog: There there Aya let me comfort you with my soothing stories.

SexyAya: Oh YAY I get to here a story!

Hatori: Shigure how many times do I have to tell you don't flood the room with that sort of rubbish.

SexyAya: But I want to hear the story!

Loveable-Dog: Of course you do lol

Hatori: As long as I don't have to read it I don't care!

SexyAya: Maybe we should invite sum one else into this convo since I can't hear one of shiggy's fabulous stories.

Loveable-Dog: ooh what a fabulous idea Aya! A live audience!

SexyAya: hmmm but who to invite?

Hatori: sighs starts to start some reports

Loveable-Dog: Ha san is sooooooooo Boring!

SexyAya: I thinnk he needs a little romance in his life!

Ubber-Bunny has joined the conversation 

Ubber-bunny: Oh yay! There are ppls here!

Hatori: ignores Aya

Ubber-bunny: oh? Did uncle hari break up with Aya?

Loveable-Dog: No no ha san is just being boring as usual!

SexyAya: nooooooooooooooo tori talk to me please talk to me

Hatori: **……**

Thecowwantsmilk has been invited to the conversation 

Ubber-bunny: HI HARU!

Hatori: go easy on the caps Momiji.

SexyAya: Ah Haru how are you going?

Loveable-Dog: Yes how are you indeed? Have u finally won the heart of our dear Yuki?

Thecowwantsmilk: no, I gave up on that long ago.

Ubber-bunny: Haru how funny was it today at school?

Thecowwantsmilk: wat part of today was funny?

Ubber-bunny: The part where we played that game!

SexyAya: Hmmm WATS this I hear about?

Loveable-Dog: A game was it spin the bottle?

Hatori: …

SexyAya: oh Gure do u remember the last time we played spin the bottle?

SexyAya: giggles

Loveable-Dog: Like yesterday, but it seemed all too long ago!

Hatori: raises an eyebrow

SexyAya: Oh hari it was soooo much fun, u absolutely must join us next time!

Hari: I'll pass thanks

Loveable-Dog: Yes! You should have seen all the fun we had, i can describe it for u if u want..!

SexyAya: Gure, not in front of the kids!

Ubber-bunny: huh? Not paying attention

Thecowwantsmilk: fazed out a while ago

_Thecowwantsmilk just sent you a Nudge!_

Hatori: so wat was the game you played at school today momiji?

Ubber-bunny: umm I forgot 

Ubber-bunny: Ah! i remember now

Snow-mouse has joined the conversation Onigiriprincess has joined the conversation 

Ubber-bunny: It was fruits basket!

Onigiriprincess: Hm! for what momiji?

Onigiriprincess: and hi

Snow-mouse: helo honda-san

Snow-mouse: hello

Onigiriprincess: oh, hi yuki!

Ubber-bunny: yuki and tooooooooooohru love heart

Ubber-bunny: where have ya been?

onigiriprincess: just got back from work

onigiriprincess: yuki-kun was very kind in walking me home

SexyAya: Greetings my princess

Loveable-Dog: Ah my housewife is home!

Onigiriprincess: o . 0

SexyAya: wattttttttt you are cheating on me? How could you gure?

Ubber-bunny: when did u get married shiggy?

Hatori: sigh how many times do I have to tell you shigure you should really consider **who **you are talking to and the **appropriateness **of the situation **before **opening your mouth to utter some insane wisecrack!

SexyAya: tear start to flow howww coulddd you…. sniffles

Snow-mouse: You are such an embarresment Aya

Snow-mouse:embarrassment

Thecowwantsmilk: Hatori how can you put up with this?

Hatori: I don't know.

Ubber-bunny: I have to go cos I am meeting papa soon.

onigiriprincess: bye momiji!

Ubber-bunny: JA BYE BYE

_Ubber-bunny has left the conversation_

Thecowwantsmilk: well I better be going to I have to go see rin bye

_Thecowwantsmilk has left the conversation_

_ihatemice has joined the conversation_

ihatemice: damn, u rodent, where the hell are you!

Snow-mouse: stupid neko, what have you done now?

ihatemice: dammit! We've run out of milk

Snow-mouse: well thats not my fault is it now?

Snow-mouse: stupid

Snow-mouse: mangy

Snow-mouse: FurBalL

Ihatemice: GRrrrrrr, i gonna KILL u rodent!

Snow-mouse: now where have i heard that one before?

Onigiriprincess: oh! Please stop fighting

Snow-mouse: my apologies Honda-san, i suppose he can't help it if he's an idiot

Ihatemice: what did u say!

Snow-mouse: you heard me

Loveable-Dog: ah, the vigour of youth

SexyAya: Ah i remember when we were young

SexyAya: Such vitality

Hatori: Not again..

A/n wow that took a while lol slow connection. Plz review and there will be more chapters soon


	2. MARRY ME KYO!

_A/N howdy how are we all? Lol I would like to thank everyone for the reviews lol they really made my day lol umm yeah I will just answer a question before I start_

_tori31: nah it wasn't it was actually based off another fruits basket one it was really good. So yeah and I would just like to add to my ramblings that the reason why I think Charcol_

_(my friend who wrote this with me) and I captured their personalities so well was because most of this was an actual convo between me and all my mates lol oh well plz review. O yeah b4 I forget this story has no real meaning behind it its just a normal msn conversation. Lol_

_

* * *

_

_SexyAya has entered the conversation_

SexyAya: Greeting my adoring Fans!

Onigiri-princess: Welcome Back Ayame.

Loveable-Dog: I AM SOOOOOOOO HUNGYR!

Loveable-Dog: **Hungry**

Onigiri-princess: Im sorry Shigure do u want me to come home so I can make you something to eat?

Snow-mouse: No Miss Honda just ignore him

SexyAya: How could you such HURTFUL words to my dearest Shigure?

Snow-mouse: Oh crap I forgot you were here.

SexyAya: o.0

Loveable-Dog: Don't worry Aya I shall comfort you until all your wounds are healed.

SexyAya: oh Gure-san I knew you would be there for me in my time of need!

Hatori: will you two cut that out some **PEOPLE** are **TRYING** to do some work

Loveable-Dog: oh hatty do you always have to spoil the moment?

Onigiri-princess: the moment?

Snow-mouse: Just ignore the 2 idiots honda.

_Ihatemice has entered the conversation_

Ubber-bunny: Yay Kyo's here

Onigiri-princess: Hi Kyo, Welcome to the chat room

Ihatemice: Like I care

Snow-mouse: Do you talk to Honda like that you Baka neko.

Ihatemice: Shove off you damn rodent!

Snow-mouse: Go Die!

Ihatemice: If that's how this is going to go then you me outsside NOW!

Ihatemice: **outside**

Snow-mouse: learn to type

Ihatemice: I am goooooooonna KILL YOU

Snow-mouse: that's original.

Onigiri-princess: Plz stop fighting.

Ubber-bunny: Yeah it's no fun

Hatori: finally peace and quiet

SexyAya: It doesn't have to be quiet Hatty! **Winks**

Loveable-Dog: oh aya are you sure you want to do this now?

SexyAya: Of course, cos Hatty is lonely and is in desperate need of ROMANCE!

Hatori: …

Snow-mouse: I wash my hands off to the both of you!

SexyAya: now now yuki don't you remember your first experience of Romance?

Snow-mouse: do you have a death wish snake?

Ihatemice: I feel sorry for the stupod girl. It was a girl wasn't it?

Onigiri-princess: ….

Ihatemice: **stupid**

Snow-mouse: Shut up you mangy furball

Ihatemice: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ihatemice: DIE

Ihatemice: DIE

Ihatemice: DIE

Ihatemice: DIE

Ihatemice: DIE

Hatori: Stop flooding

Ihatemice: DIE

Ihatemice: DIE

Ihatemice: DIE

Ihatemice: DIE

Ihatemice: DIE

Ihatemice: DIE

Snow-mouse: shut up

SexyAya: yes Kyo do be quiet

Loveable-Dog: oh aya let him go cos then we can have a little fun of our own Winks

Hatori: oh god

Ubber-bunny: Wat sort of fun is it?

Onigiri-princess: Shigure are you and Ayame playing a game?

Loveable-Dog: well it can be!

SexyAya: **Giggles**

Snow-mouse: I think I am going to be sick!

SexyAya: YYYYUUUUUKKKIIII do you want me to come over and nurse you back to health?

Snow-mouse: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Ihatemice: That can be arranged!

Snow-mouse: Go away BAKA NEKO no 1 likes you!

_Hatori has left the conversation_

Ubber-bunny: oh Hatori left :(

Onigiriprincess: Is he sick?

Snow-mouse: No miss Honda I think it was the stupidity in this conversation

Ihatemice: WHO YOU CALLING STUPID YA DAMM RODENT?

Snow-mouse: I think everyone knows who I am calling stiupd

Snow-mouse: **stupid**

_I-LOVE-KYO-4-EVER! Has entered the conversation_

I-LOVE-KYO-4-EVER: Oh kyonkichi you are here **jumps on**

Ihatemice: oh god no. GO AWAY

Snow-mouse: why don't you just go away?

Ihatemice: Grrrrrrrrrrr DAMM RODENT

I-LOVE-KYO-4-EVER: Yay now we can talk about the wedding!

Onigiriprincess: oh you are getting married Kagura?

SexyAya: May I do the honour of designing your dress?

I-LOVE-KYO-4-EVER: yes kyo and I are getting married

Ihatemice: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

I-LOVE-KYO-4-EVER: **hits desk** oh Kyo how could you be so mean!

Ubber-bunny: Kyo's just a meanie!

Ihatemice: Shaddup, hypoer rabbit

Ubber-bunny: Awww, sniff sniff

Snow-mouse: Look what u did now u stupid cat, u made momiji cry

Ihatemice: Like I care!

Ihatemice: Its not like I care about any of YOU!

Onigiri-princess: umm, im, sorry

Ihatemice: Uh!

I-LOVE-KYO-4-EVER: KYO'S SOOOO MEAN!

Loveable-Dog: For someone who cares about no one to have their screen name revolving around their rival…

Ihatemice: Noone asked u!

Loveable-Dog: there there kyonkichi..

Ihateleek: There! Happy now?

Loveable-dog: Vey much so, thanks

I- LOVE-KYO-4-EVER: Ud make me SOOOOOOOO much happier when we get married!

Snow-mouse: Be glad at least sum1 likes u

Ihateleek: Grrrrrr…

_A/N well that's not the end of this instalment, this time it will continue on from where this one left of. Hopefully you all like It sorry if its not wat your expecting lol plz review. O btw the bold words are wat they are doing or fixing a mistake_


	3. Just to be Random

**A/N** Greetings everyone here is the next chapter:

Charcol I couldn't of done it with out u

UbberBunny: Kyaaa! Hi Tohruuuuuuu!

Onigiri-Princess: Hello Momiji

Onigiri-Princess: Not doing any homework tonight?

UbberBunny: Nope! Momiji has it all finished!

Snow­Mouse: Thats good organisation Momiji, unlike some dumb ppl who leave it till the night b4

Ihateleek: Hey!

Ihateleek: I was busy ok?

Ihateleek: Baka nezumi!

SnowMouse: wat was that I don't speak Baka

Ihateleek: Why You!

Snowmouse: is wittle kitty gwetting fwusted ?

Onigiri-Princess: ah, please dont fight!

Ihateleek: thats it, ur going down!

Snowmouse: don't u ever get tired of sayiing that

Snowmouse:saying

Ihateleek: hah! u cant even type propery!

Ihateleek: proewrly

Ihateleek: aaaargh! U know what i mean

Snowmouse: everyone say it with me BAKA NEKO !

UbberBunny: Kyahaha, kyo's funny

Ihateleek: Shaddup, stupid rabbi t

Ubberbunny: Kahaha

TheCowWantsMilk: Does anyone know where Rin is?

Snowmouse: ah, haru, since when have u been a part of this conversation?

TheCowWantsMilk: From the start

TheCowWantsMilk: i just havent said anything

Snowmouse: ah.. ok

Onigiri-Princess: ah! Hi hatsuharu

TheCowWantsMilk: yo

- Hatori has entered the conversation -

Hatori: Did someone need a doctor?

Ubberbunny: ah, yea haru did!

Onigiri-Princess: oh? are you ok haru?

TheCowWantsMilk: ah yea, i slipped over 2day at skool and injured my shoulder

Hatori: maybe you should come over and i'll take a look at it

Hatori: Tuesday should be ok for me

TheCowWantsMilk: can't, i have to go see rin

Ihateleek: CAN U PLEASE DO THIS SUM WHERE ELSE NO 1 CARES

Snowmouse: i think u might be mistaken. no one cares about u, thats all.

Ihateleek: shaddup you

- RedheadB----99 has entered the conversation -

RedheadB----99: is that idiot shinji here?

RedheadB----99: wait, wrong show

- RedheadB----99 has left the conversation -

PrincessTohru: O.o nan da?

- LoveableDog has entered the conversation -

-Sexyaya has entered the conversation -

LoveableDog: My, my and what are all you young ones doing up so late?

Sexyaya: Awww, and here i was thinking gure and i could have some alone time…

Hatori: take that somewhere else you two

Sexyaya: -sniff- ha-san is no fun

Hatori: … .'

Ihateleek: what are you two morons doing here?

LoveableDog: Uhh, hello Kyo? its called chatting

Ihateleek: when i get my hands on you!

Sexyaya: Ara! it seems i have a rival!

Sexyaya: You can't have gure-san, he's mine!

Ihateleek: You can keep him!

Sexyaya: Ooh, yay! im so happy 

Sexyaya: there there kyonkichi

Ihateleek: teme…

- Sexyaya has been blocked from the conversation -

LoveableDog: ah! dont worry aya, im coming to find you

- LoveableDog has left the conversation -

Snowmouse: Did that idiot just leave the house?

Onigiri-Princess: I think I just heard the front door

Snowmouse: sigh

- BloodRedPride has entered the conversation –

TheCowWantsMilk: ah! Rin there you are

TheCowWantsMilk: i've been looking for you everywhere

-Akito has entered the conversation -

Akito: ah rin! there you are

Akito: ive been looking for you everywhere

TheCowWantsMilk: O.o

Snowmouse: Did that just…

Akito: My dear yuki! sorry, but im not after you tonight

Akito: that isuzi.. i must find her!

Akito: Now, to seek her computer

- Akito's status is set to busy –

TheCowWantsMilk: Hey, rin, are you actually there?

Onigiri-Princess: Um, she doesnt seem to be..

TheCowWantsMilk: then the computer was a decoy

TheCowWantsMilk: thank goodness

Editors Note: Umm, that was kinda random, ne? But if anyone wants to know, the inpiration for Haru's thing is that the author slipped and hurt her shoulder so she has a doctors appointment on Tuesday. Jya, mata ne.


	4. AN

A/N

Hi i was wondering if anybody would like me to post another chapter. i know its been like over a year since i have update but i was just curious. thanks, all suggestions are welcome.


End file.
